


Misunderstanding

by honeyf



Category: Home for the Holidays (1995)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyf/pseuds/honeyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ada apa dengan Tommy. Selalu saja begitu, sama seperti kejadian di rumah Mom dan Dad saat Thanksgiving Day kemarin. Dia datang bersama lelaki baru yang tidak pernah kukenal sebelumnya, Leo Fish—yah, yang sekarang menjadi pasanganku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Home For The Holidays bukan milik saya. Titik gak pake koma. 
> 
> Happy reading~

Oh, Tuhan, cobaan apa yang akan kau berikan padaku sekarang?

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tommy?” kataku setelah membuka pintu rumahku.

“Hanya berkunjung,” ia masuk ke dalam begitu saja tanpa permisiku, dan duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu.

“Hanya berkunjung?” tanyaku sambil menunjuk koper besar di dekatnya. “Taukah kau minggu apa ini?” tanyaku sedikit sewot.

“Minggu biasa,” jawabnya santai. Tentu saja dia bohong.

“Oh, Tommy, ada apa denganmu? Kau tahu ini Valentineku pertama dengan Leo. Ada apa denganmu dan Jack?”

“ _Nothing, I’m fine, Jack is fine_ ,” jawabnya tanpa melihatku, sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri— _melepas jaketnya_.

“Oke, oke, kalau kau baik-baik saja. _So_ , kau datang ke sini dengan maksud menghancurkan Valentineku? Benar begitu, Tommy?” kataku sambil menghampirinya, dan menangkap wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku agar dia benar-benar melihatku, dan aku bisa memastikan bahwa tidak ada kepalsuan pada jawabannya itu dari matanya.

“Aku tidak mungkin sejahat itu, s _weetheart_. _So_ , dimana Kitt?”

“Dia sedang berlibur dengan pacarnya,” jawabku, sambil melepas tanganku dari wajahnya.

“Oh, dan Leo?”

“Dia sedang pergi berbelanja?”

“Oh,” dia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. “Oke, kalau begitu, aku hanya...” dia bangun dari tempat duduknya, dan menuju ke ruang tengah, sedangkan aku mengikutinya saja, “ingin menonton tv,” senyum inosennya kepadaku sambil mengambil remot televisi. Kemudian, yah, dia benar-benar mengabaikanku, dengan fokus pada siaran di televisi.

Aku memutar bola mataku. “Terserahmulah,” kataku sambil lalu, pergi meninggalkan Tommy.

-HHH-

“ _I’m home_ ,” kudengar suara Leo di depan pintu rumah, dan aku langsung menyambutnya.

“ _Welcome_ , _honey_ ,” balasku sambil mengecup bibirnya.

“Maaf, jika aku merepotkanmu,” kataku sambil mengambil sebagian belanjaan yang ada di tangannya.

“Tidak masalah,” dia tersenyum padaku. Kami pun berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah.

 “Tommy?” serunya heran saat mengetahui keberadaan Tommy yang sedang duduk santai, mengemil _potato chips-_ nya.

“Ow, Leo!” Tommy beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Leo. “Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu, _pal_?”

“Baik, bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kenapa kau di sini?” tanya Leo sambil melepas pelukan Tommy.

“Hanya berkunjung,” jawab Tommy, sama dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kuajukan tadi.

“Yah, katanya hanya berkunjung, tapi lihat,” kataku mengarahkan perhatian Leo ke tas koper Tommy, “sepertinya untuk waktu berkunjung yang lumayan panjang. Benar, Tommy?”

“Ding dong! Kakakku memang pintar,” lagi-lagi dia menjawabku dengan bermain-main.

“Hm, bukannya kau seharusnya menghabiskan waktu dengan suamimu? Ini Valentine ‘kan?” tanya Leo yang mungkin sama herannya denganku.

“ _Nope._ ”

Leo pun melihatku, dan aku hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahuku.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ada apa dengan Tommy. Selalu saja begitu, sama seperti kejadian di rumah _Mom_ dan _Dad_ saat _Thanksgiving Day_ kemarin. Dia datang bersama lelaki baru yang tidak pernah kukenal sebelumnya, Leo Fish—yah, yang sekarang menjadi pasanganku.

Awalnya kukira dia bermasalah dengan Jack, dan Leo adalah pasangan barunya. Dia tidak cerita apa-apa tentang Jack, hanya bilang “Jack baik-baik saja.” Sampai saat _Thanksgiving_ tiba, di mana semua berkumpul, aku, Mom, Dad, Bibi Glady, Tommy, Leo, Joanne dengan suami dan anaknya, karena sedikit masalah— _ah, tidak sedikit juga, sih_ —Joanne memberitahukan berita tentang pernikahan Tommy dan Jack.

Kami semua tahu, bahwa Tommy adalah seorang _gay_. Tapi, aku sendiri tak menyangka kalau Tommy akan benar-benar melakukan itu. Berbeda denganku yang senang akan hubungan Tommy dan Jack yang ternyata memang baik-baik saja, _Mom_ dan _Dad,_ tentunya merasa sedikit—yah, bagaimana layaknya orang tua pada umumnya saat tahu anaknya melakukan penyimpangan yang berlebihan.

 _So_ , ada apa lagi sekarang? Tommy, oh, Tommy. Aku jadi tidak bisa memikirkan kesenanganku sendiri karena dirimu.

-HHH-

“ _Here_ ,” Leo memberiku segelas minuman.

“ _Thanks_ ,” balasku dengan senyumku.

“Sepertinya kau terlihat tidak baik, mungkin sebaiknya kau ke dalam untuk istirahat.”

“Tidak apa, aku masih mau menikmati udara malam ini,” jawabku. Ya, aku, tepatnya kami berdua, saat ini sedang duduk di tepi kolam renang. Bukan pemandangan yang benar-benar indah, sama seperti malam-malam biasanya.

“Apa kau memikirkan Tommy?”

Aku mengangkat bahuku, entah dia mau mengartikan ini sebagai jawaban apa.

“Kau memang kakak yang perhatian,” dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. “Tapi, kau harus tahu, kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri,” diamnya sesaat, “juga aku.”

Bibir kami pun saling bertemu. Kecupan demi kecupan, kami lepaskan hingga menjadi ciuman mendalam yang semakin menggairahkan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Leo diam. Sungguh momen yang buruk sekali. Kemudian, dia melepasku, dan menjauh.

“Kau dengar itu?”

“Apa?” tanyaku heran.

“Ssst, dengar...” kata Leo dengan volume suara rendah.

Aku pun menurutinya, kucoba menajamkan pendengaranku untuk mengetahui apa yang didengar oleh Leo. Beberapa saat kemudian, ya, aku bisa mendengarnya, seperti suara tangisan. Tapi, dari mana itu?

“Kau dengar?”

“Ya, seperti tangisan. Tapi dari mana?”

“ _Wait_ ,” katanya sambil menaruh jarinya di bibirku untuk menahanku berbicara kembali. “Sepertinya dari sana.”

Saat itu juga, kami berdua bergegas pergi ke arah suara tadi.

Dan...

 “Tommy!” kagetku. Aku langsung mendekatinya dan memeluknya, “kenapa denganmu?”

“ _It’s okay, it’s okay_ ,” jawabnya, namun dia tetap menangis.

“Tommy, ini tentu tidak baik, ada apa, Tommy? Bisakah kau cerita padaku?”

“Tommy, kau harus cerita. Jangan kau pendam sendiri, selain itu menyakitimu, kakakmu juga sedih melihatmu begini,” kata Leo mendukungku. Terima kasih banyak, _honey_.

Tommy pun tetap menangis, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan segera menjawabnya, tapi, “Dia, dia selingkuh, Jack.”

“ _What_?!”

-HHH-

“Tommy, mungkin saja kau salah lihat,” seruku.

“Aku tidak salah lihat, itu benar-benar dia, dia bersama perempuan jalang itu!” maki Tommy.

“Tommy, bisa saja perempuan itu hanya temannya atau rekannya, atau siapanya.”

“Tidak mungkin, aku mengenal semua temannya, saudaranya, keluarganya, rekannya, semuanya.”

Aku memutar bola mataku, “Tapi, belum tentu kau benar-benar mengenal semuanya. Tommy, kau mungkin hanya salah paham saja. Ini tidak lucu, Tommy. Kau mengklaim Jack selingkuh, hanya karena kau tak sengaja melihat Jack berduaan dengan seorang perempuan. Lalu, kau pergi begitu saja dari rumahmu tanpa ada penjelasan apa-apa dengan Jack. Itu konyol.”

“Ralat, tidak hanya berduaan, tapi juga makan malam.”

“Yah, yah,” seruku malas. “Kalau begitu hubungi Jack, panggil dia kemari!” suruhku sambil menyodorkan teleponku kepada Tommy.

“ _What_? _Wait_ , aku tidak mau. Jangan panggil dia!”

“Tommy, jangan jadi anak kecil begini! Masalah ini harus kelar, jika perlu saat ini juga. Benar begitu, Leo?” tanyaku pada Leo pada akhirnya— _yah, sedari tadi Leo hanya diam memperhatikan kami berbicara_ —untuk meminta tanggapannya.

“Ya, Claudia benar, Tommy.”

“Oke, _fine_!” Tommy pun mengambil telepon tersebut dari tanganku, memasukkan nomor Jack. Saat Tommy mau menaruh ujung telepon di telinganya, aku merebut telepon itu darinya. “ _What_? Claudia!”

“Biar aku yang bicara, kau diam di situ. Leo, tahan dia.”

“Oke, _honey_ ,” Leo pun menahan Tommy, sekaligus membungkam mulut Tommy, mencegah keluarnya teriakan dari mulutnya.

-HHH-

“Begitu. _Thanks_ , Jack,” ucapku menyudahi pembicaraan, dan menutup telepon.

Haaa... Tommy, Tommy...

“Apa yang dia katakan?” tanya Leo yang sudah melepaskan Tommy dan menghampiriku.

Aku angkat bahu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu berjalan mendekati Tommy. “ _Well_ , berita bagus untukmu, Tommy.”

“Apa itu?”

“Yah, dia tak akan kemari, kau ingin itu bukan?”

Kulihat sedikit rasa kecewa di wajahnya, aku tahu kalau dia tidak benar-benar dengan perkataannya tadi.

“Buruknya, kau tak perlu lagi datang ke rumahmu—atau –nya. Ya, tahukah kau Tommy, perbuatanmu ini sudah menyakitinya. Kupikir dia sudah membencimu, sebentar lagi mungkin kau harus mengurus surat perceraian dengannya.”

“Tunggu, tunggu, apa? Perceraian? Kau pasti bercanda Claudia?” serunya tidak terima, kulihat kepanikan di dirinya. Tak berbeda dengan Tommy, Leo juga sepertinya tersentuh.

“Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang main-main. _Come on,_ Tommy. Ini semua karena ulahmu sendiri, kau masih saja kekanak-kanakkan. Aku suka dengan sifat _easy_ -mu itu, tapi tidak jika sampai kelewatan. Tommy, kau harus terima ini,” kataku penuh keyakinan kepada Tommy. Kedua tanganku memegang bahu Tommy, mencoba menguatkannya. “Selain itu, selama kau tak boleh pulang ke rumahmu itu, _please_ , kau bisa tinggal dengan _Mom_ dan _Dad_. Jangan di tempatku, _please_ , Tommy.”

“Kenapa kau begitu egois?”

“Siapa yang egois, Tommy? Aku hanya ingin menikmati satu hariku, dan kau tiba-tiba datang, ditambah karena masalah sepele yang kau buat.”

“Sepele?”

“Ya, sepele, tapi kau besar-besarkan, sampai besar beneran!”

“Claudia, Tommy,” panggil Leo tiba-tiba—yang sepertinya merasa diabaikan, dianggap tak ada oleh kami berdua. “Kurasa kalian perlu istirahat sebentar, hari sudah larut. Kita bisa lanjut besok. Oke?”

Aku memutar bola mataku, “Yeah. Malam, Tommy. Besok kita lanjut lagi.”

Saat itu juga, aku dan Leo meninggalkan Tommy sendiri di ruang tengah.

-HHH-

“Di mana dia? TOMMY!?”

Pagi ini, aku berkeliling di rumahku, mencari batang hidung Tommy, tapi tak kunjung ditemukan.

“Kurasa dia sudah pergi.”

“ _What_?”

“Ya, kau sendiri yang mengusirnya tadi malam ‘kan?”

“Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirnya. Oh, _please_ , Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, kau membuatku gila.”

“ _Well_ , meski kau tak bermaksud begitu, tetap saja, Claudia. Kau meminta adikmu pergi dari rumahmu. Dan seperti yang kita lihat, dia benar-benar pergi.”

“Sial! Sial! Sial! Tommy!”

“Sudahlah, Claudia.”

“Tapi, tapi, oh, sialan! Aku, aku hanya pura-pura saja semalam.”

“ _What_?”

“Ya, aku hanya bersandiwara, bercanda, setidaknya memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Sial! Jack tidak mungkin meminta cerai. Lagipula, siang nanti, Jack akan datang untuk menjemputnya.”

“Wo, wo, Claudia, jadi semua itu hanya karanganmu saja?”

Aku mengangguk.

“Kurasa kau bisa ikut audisi akting film nanti, yah, lupakan. Kau bilang, Jack akan datang nanti?”

Satu anggukan dariku lagi, lalu Leo pun terdiam. Kurasa, dia tidak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi padaku. _Oh, my God!_ Ini semua salahku! Sial, aku yang seperti kekanak-kanakkan. Oh, Tommy, di mana kau? Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

“Bagaimana ini? Apa Tommy benar-benar ke rumah _Mom_ dan _Dad_?” panikku pada Leo.

Leo menarik tubuhku hingga aku bisa bersandar di dadanya. “Kita harap begitu.”

-HHH-

**TOK TOK TOK**

“Ya, tunggu sebentar,” teriakku, sambil segera menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

“Hai, Claudia.”

Ah, Jack, dia benar-benar datang. “Hai, Jack. Senang bertemu denganmu. Ah! Mari masuk!”

“ _Thanks_ ,” dia pun masuk dan segera mengambil tempat duduk. “Di mana Tommy? Kupikir dia yang akan menyambutku.”

“Aa, Jack, sebelumnya, aku minta maaf...”

Akhirnya, aku pun menceritakan kejadian tadi malam dan pagi ini kepada Jack. Yah, dia memang tidak marah padaku, hanya saja aku tahu dia kecewa. Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf atas perbuatanku.

“Begitulah. Jadi, kurasa kita menunggu kabar dari _Mom_ , jika Tommy sampai di sana,” kataku pelan masih merasa bersalah.

“Ya,” jawab Jack begitu saja.

“Claudia,” terdengar suara Leo dari ruang tengah. “Claudia, ah!” dia pun muncul di hadapanku dan Jack. “Jack?”

“Ya, hai, kau pasti, Fish, Leo Fish.“

“Leo, panggil saja itu.”

“Oke, senang bertemu denganmu, Leo. Tommy pernah bercerita tentangmu.”

“Oh, ya? Apa ceritanya?”

Di saat mereka mulai berbincang-bincang, aku pun meninggalkan mereka. Pergi ke dapur, setidaknya aku menyiapkan minum dan makanan ringan untuk Jack, juga Leo pastinya. Kuharap obrolan mereka akan lama, agar Jack tidak merasa kesepian, menunggu kabar Tommy.

Tak lama kemudian, aku— _yang masih membuatkan minum_ —mendengar keributan dari arah ruang tamu. Karena rasa penasaranku, aku pergi menghampiri sumber keributan tersebut.

“Sialan!”

Tommy... Itu benar-benar Tommy. “Tommy!” seruku, segera memeluk tubuhnya. “Tommy, Tommy, maafkan aku.”

“Aw, aw, Claudia, ada apa denganmu?”

“ _Sorry, sorry,_ Tommy,” tangisku kemudian.

“Hei,” Tommy melepas pelukanku, mengangkat daguku dengan tangannya. “Kenapa dengan kakakku tercinta ini?”

“Tommy, hiks.”

Oh, sial! Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tangisku. Bisa kulihat, Leo dan Jack yang hanya terdiam melihat adegan kakak beradik ini.

“Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengusirmu. Aku, aku—“

“Tunggu, mengusirku? Ah, yang tadi malam...”

Aku pun terdiam.

“Aku mengerti, Claudia. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku sadar kalau aku memang egois. Yah, aku mengakuinya. Jadi, tidak perlu ada yang dimaafkan karena tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu karena sudah mengganggumu. Tapi... kenapa kau berpikir aku pergi karena diusir olehmu?”

Oke, sekarang, giliranku yang merasa aneh. Tunggu, kenapa Tommy bertanya seperti itu padaku.

“Tentu saja karena kau tiba-tiba pergi dari rumah begitu saja.”

“Begitu saja? Aku sudah menaruh pesan di lantai depan kamar kalian.”

“ _What_?”

“Ya, aku bilang kalau aku mau pulang ke rumah, tepatnya rumahku dan Jack. Karena kupikir aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri secara langsung, seperti katamu, Claudia. Kurasa kau tak membaca catatanku itu. Benar begitu?”

Aku mengangguk.

“ _So_ , kenapa Jack di sini?” tanyanya heran, sadar kembali akan kehadiran Jack.

“ _Sorry_ , Tommy, tadi malam aku hanya main-main,” kataku dengan cengiran paksa.

“Oh, Claudia, kau benar-benar...”

Dan aku pun mendapat gulatan kecil— _tidak serius_ —dari Tommy, “Tommy, _stop_ , kau bukan anak kecil lagi, hahaha, lepaskan aku!”

“Kau yang mulai, terima jurus gelitikku ini!”

“Tommy, Tommy, hentikan, _please_ , hahaha,” tawaku membahana di ruang tamu itu. Aku melihat Leo dan Jack hanya mengangkat bahu saat melihat tingkahku dan Tommy.

-HHH-

“Happy Valentine!”

“Yeah!”

Akhirnya, aku pun merayakan Valentine-ku dan Leo bersama dengan Tommy dan Jack. Anggap saja kami sedang mengadakan _double date_. Oh, ya, aku belum bercerita kenapa Tommy bisa datang ke rumahku lagi. Tidak ada yang menduga, dia baru saja mendapat kesialan—atau sebenarnya malah keberuntunganku.

Ya, dia mendapat sedikit kecelakaan, mobilnya baru saja ditabrak oleh pemabuk. Syukurlah, Tommy tidak terluka sedikitpun, hanya mobilnya saja yang perlu menginap di bengkel. Sambil menunggu mobil Tommy baik kembali, mereka— _Tommy dan Jack_ —tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara. Yah, memang ada mobil Jack, tapi Tommy terlalu cinta dengan mobilnya. Dia tidak akan pulang tanpa membawa mobilnya itu. Dasar Tommy!

 _So_ , setelah malam tiba, kami pun berpisah, tentu dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Kupikir, sudah waktunya untuk melakukan kegiatan yang lebih pribadi, dan sangat intim. Yah, itu pasti. Malam yang penuh cinta.


End file.
